Letters
by nevereREESEable
Summary: Letters. From a ceratain brown-eyed person to a blonde-headed demon. Fluff? Definitely. I'm me. Duh.
1. Chapter 1

**Letters. From a ceratain brown-eyed person to a blonde-headed demon. Fluff? Definitely. I'm me. Duh.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned iCarly, there wouldn't be any Fanfiction for iGoodbye for quite a few 5 to 20 more years. No matter what.**

333333333333333333333333333333333333

"You were going to say something?" I said sternly.

"Uhh, I'm sorry, Sam." The 7th grader that I have pressed again the lockers muttered, terrified.

"Sorry for what, Jason?"

"I'm sorry for calling you aggressive and mean." He said, as sincere as he could while shaking out of apprehensiveness.

"Good." I said, and let go of him. "Well? What are you waiting for? Go!"

He ran out of my sight. Smart kid. Then, I felt a light tug on my hair. Then it became a really painful pull. Ouch. Carly.

"Hair, hair, hair!"

"You got me into trouble! You put Mr Howard's face on a Hippo? Déjà Vu!" She said annoyed.

"Oh yeah." I nodded in agreement.

"Hey." I heard from behind me.

"Sup, Frednub!" I said to the brunette boy as I turned around, facing him.

"I'm not in the mood, Sam. By the way, it's Freddie. Freddie."

"Okay, Fredwhich. Sheesh." He face-palmed himself.

"Enough, you two. We have to get to class. Let's go." She grabbed us by our ears and dragged us to History.

-—-

"Okay, brats! You have to do a 10-page essay, hand-written, on why you would feel in the World War II if you were a soldier that helped in Singapore. Class dismissed! Oh, and the essay is due next Friday. See yah, misfits!" Ms Pointy-Boobs-Briggs snapped as we kept our textbooks.

"Annoying, much?" I told Carly as we exited the class.

"Aw, come on Sam! Don't you find it a tad bit interesting?"

"Nope." I said popping the 'p'.

Carly smirked and rolled her eyes. Suddenly, her eyes shot open wide. "For you!"

"What?"

"Love letter, for you, from, Freddie!?"

"What?"

"Eek! So sweet! Meet him by the bench outside at 3.05pm."

"No."

"Go." She said dragging the 'o'.

Being too lazy to argue, I replied, "Fine."

"Good." She grinned.

-—-

"Sam."

"Hey, dork."

"I need to tell you something."

"Shoot."

"I-I-I-I can't do this."

"Suit yourself." I said as I stood up.

"No, Sam, wait."

"What? What a-"

I felt his lips crash into mine. It took me awhile to respond, but I did. I laced my arms around his neck and his hands crept to my waist.

"Aww, sweet."

"Carly?" We said in unison.

"Plan, worked!"

"What plan?"

"I'll explain to you next time." She said, gave a smirk, and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Sequel to Letters. post 10 years later. That explanation from Carly? It never came. Until now.

Disclaimer: I already mentioned it, do I have to do it again?

-—-

"Aww, she's so cute!"

"Yeah, which one is she?" Sam smirked.

"Umm, Audrey?"

"Wrong, that's Savannah."

Freddie hung his head in shame. He didn't know his own daughters! But he always ignored Sam when she laughed on about his mistakes. What could he say? They were identical, just like Sam and Melanie, after all.

"Well, I de-Hey Carly!" He said, immediately changing the subject.

"What's up, Cupcake?"

"Nothing much... Just sit down, would you?" Carly replied.

"Sure, what's going on?" Freddie asked concerned.

"Well, I know you won't remember this but, you guys never wrote the letters to each other. I did."

"What?" The couple said in unison.

"I'm sorry, it just that-" she was cut off by her best friends' laughter. "Excuse me, but I'm still here!"

"Did you think we were that naïve?"

"Yeah, what he said! Haha..."

"Humph. Well I'm leaving." Carly stomped off.

"Yeah, well."

"But you know, we have Carly to thank for all this. Without Carly, we wouldn't have had met, and we wouldn't 'grow up' with each other, start going out, I wouldn't have proposed to you, we wouldn't have got married, and we wouldn't have our precious Angels, Savannah, and Audrey."

"Yeah. There is one difference between the two, I just realised."

"Oh yeah, what is it?"

"Audrey's eyes have brown specks in her blue eyes, and Savannah has green,"

"I wonder where she got the green..."

"From my dad, he was Italian, but he had green eyes."

"I see. Another thing that I have to think about." And that's when Freddie's arm stung from a slap by Sam, who was currently sashaying away with her babies.


End file.
